Rage book of jakk
by Thefalconlazer
Summary: in a land after the dragon balls were lost and humantiy was dispared goku died two bys not of saiyan decent saved the world but yet were to late
1. Chapter 1

GL: hey everyone it is me giyguslazer!

Exodus: and me exodus

GL: you may not know this but I have a comic book coming out!

Exodus: and I have a book coming out!

GL: Yeah and I will do a crossover into his book!

Exodus: I won't do one in his book!

GL: but my creator will make a book of us meeting! But. in the mean time he yill make a written version of this comic book if you want the comic then PM and he will tell you till then wait till wait for for next week.

Thanks to The mace v.s The sheild for exodus and yes I gave him permission to use giyguslazer


	2. Chapter 2

Many years ago during the war of spec and earh goku die but two boys who were orphaned lived on earth and one day the commander of the covenant army came to earth to destroy it but the boys found two sacred swords held that had been split that was held by another hero won the war

Isabel:So Jakk how was gradutation from college?

Jakk: meh felt the same as high school

Isabel: just like your dad you know he never could go to high school or college because he was...

Jakk: LOOK MOM I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! if he really cared for us he wouldn't leave us and how bout Uncle T you talk about the both of them but have i seen them? NO! so as far as i am concerned they don't exist you and me are the only family that i am concerned of ok.

Isabel:look jakk he didn't leave us for the reasons you he left to pro...

Jakk: I dont care ok just drop i don't care. so lets just drop it.

Isabel: ok Jakk but just don't stress yourself about this you have to find a job soon

Jakk: oh yeah right tomorrow morning i am wanting to find a job as an engineer

Isabel: oh if that is the case you are going to want to go to Eye Works inc. you know that is a far trip..

Jakk:look mom i am fully grown no one is gonna take me god you act like i am 5

Isabel: i know i just worry for you ok but we will have to consult the elder about your leaving soon

Jakk: ok sure whatever.

Later that night...

Isabel: Yes he would like to work at EyeWorks Inc.

Jon:hmmm yes that place i think we might have enough supllies to get him there

THEN WHAT HAPPENED JAKK!

Jakk: I don't remember

YOU HAVE TO JAKK OR ELSE

Jakk: NO I #$%# CAN'T!

THAT'S IT TIME FOR ELECTRIC SHOCK!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

Jakk: OK, OK, OK, I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 episode 1 part 1 the beggining

ok it went like this but this is as much as i can remember before losing my memory...

Joey:Hmmmmm foolish mortal you think you can take me

Jakk: I'll try. lets go

Then it went to a fight. clearly i was outmatched by so much that it was sad but then i got angry then shot some energy beam out of my hand it was insane but clearly still weak, as Joey that monster, stood there and adsorbed it like it was nothing...

Joey: HAH is that the best you can do? how pathetic i should kill you but it wouldn't be worth my strength..

He had me lying down and stomped his foot on my face as if i was just some damn worthless piece of crap to him but then he picked me up by my collar and kneed me a couple times and threw me really hard and i can't remember what happened next...But I do remember that i awoke in the Desert...

Jakk: Where am I

The Wind:fwooooo eat this fruit fwooooooooo

Jakk: What? Fruit? Never seen this type well i guess it wouldnt hurt to eat it at all

Then i ate it and something happened...

WHAT HAPPENED?

I'm getting there... It was as if a power surge went through me i felt much stronger

Jakk: Whoa i fell much better as if this fruit was...

Purple guy: Hey are you alright? I found you crash here and went to go check...

Jakk: Yea, but would you please explain what you are? you look alot like that kirby dude...

Scratch:I'm a revlo and my name is scratch..

Jakk: sure a revo look i don't have time for a mythical creature so really what are you?

Scratch: I AM A REVLO!

Jakk: ok sure, but could you please direct me to the nearest shelter place, because what i have learned from school the desert gets really dangerous at night...

Scratch: Okay my house is little up ahead i'll take you there.

Mean while...

Joey: Hmpf.

SGR1.0: What tis it meh sirez

Joey: that kid he looked very similiar to those kids father that killed me hmmmmmmm i just cant get it out of my mind but i probally shouldn't worry.

SGR1.0: Very korrekt meh zire az you are a saiyan

Joey:heh heh (points fingure at SGR1.0 and blows him up) you got that right...GUARDS I NEED A NEW SGR!

8 hours later

Jakk: huh whats going on

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

scratch:TIME TO WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO TRAIN!

Jakk:What? What time is it?'

Scratch: Um 5:00 AM

Jakk:WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO TRAIN THIS EARLY! F#$% THAT!

(He starts to go back to sleep)

Scracth:(thinking) him him what does he think well i will force him whether he likes it or not...

Scratch: EXPELLEOS MCNUGGET!

Jakk. WAIT WHAt!


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 1 PART 2

It was then a big flash of lightning appeared and scratch jumped on my head then I appeared in a new room nothing in or like his house at all…

Jakk: WHOA! What happened!

Scratch: since you wouldn't get up I had to teleport you using expelleos mcnuggets. But keep on your toes your training starts….NOW!

Jakk: Wait what?

(Due to racism I will have to call the following dude circular dude for now)

Circular dude: TOKENDO EXPLODUS!

Jakk: whoa I nearly dodged that!

Circular dude: how bout this? Fwoom!

Jakk: What?

Circular dude: DRACOS DEATH!

Jakk: oof!

This I was getting beaten fast but then all of a sudden that feeling I got when I ate that fruit came back but then the anger in me increased by 100x and I couldn't hold it and then it released out of my body giving off a purplish aura out of my hands and then I used that anger and defeated him but after I did I blacked out…

Scratch: hey Jakk! Jakk! Jakk!

Jakk: Huh where am


End file.
